NIN: Ninja I'm Not
by Ketsueki-Ken
Summary: I was sleeping, dreaming. I knew this; believed it without a doubt. But if this is a dream...then why do i feel as if I'll never wake up as I lay here dying?
1. Chapter 1

Summary- I was sleeping, dreaming. I knew this; believed it without a doubt. But if this is a dream...then why do I feel as if I'll never wake up as I lay here dying?

Disclaimer- I do not own

XxxX

NIN: Ninja I'm Not

XxxX

I was in pain. I was scratched up, bleeding to a degree, had an aching, pounding headache. I was in pain. I was also damn confused, disoriented, and maybe even a little tired. I mean, I woke up at 10:30. Which was pretty early in my book. I usually slept until late afternoon. So a bit tired? Yes. But what I just noted earlier? That's not really what was bothering me... except perhaps the confusion. You see, just moments ago I was sitting in my aunt's cozy living room, up and early, (could have probably blamed the bed for that; so uncomfortable) was basically alone aside from my sleeping cousin.

But now? Only seconds after I sat my ass on the green couch I _used_ to sleep on. I find myself feeling more sick than I have in years; literally, I can count on my left hand how many times I've been truly and utterly sick in the past decade. It's seems like it lasts forever, I feel sweaty and the room is spinning. After that unpleasant sensation, there was black, a dark void with no light. Being me I just thought I was still sleeping on that lumpy bed where the blinds did nothing to keep the blazing sun from flooding the room in _wondrous_ light. That or... you know, I fainted.

Alas, so not the case.

I groaned, turning on my side to curl up into a rather pathetic ball; the fetal position. From what I can gather, I just fell from the sky. Laying there, I wondered what the hell had just happened. Still sleeping then? This was a dream? The beginning a false hope of being awake?

I glance back to the canopy of leaves and branches above and squeeze my eyes shut as pain wracks my body; aching bones, bruised _everything. _I think I may have actually sprained something, maybe even broke something. I feel a violent spasm; at this point in time everything becomes a meshed together sensation that is wholly unpleasant.

I whimper as I recall how it seemed as if I hit every one of those damn tree limbs on the way down. This is just freaking great. Injured in a forest out in the middle of no...where. Pure unadulterated fear grips me then. Holy man. In the middle of _nowhere_.

I sat up faster than I should have and cry out. I bite down on my lip, muffling my scream. Oh yeah, something is definitely broken. When the pain seemed to dull I look around, wincing with the movement. I decided maybe, just maybe it'd be better to move. This is definitely a dangerous situation, and I should get my butt in gear. Alas, sitting there I noticed something that I probably should have noticed since I opened my eyes.

My glasses are missing. I want to cry then. My eyes even go so far as to tear up a bit. My god. I was alone. I was wearing pj's, bare-footed, and I was blind. I didn't know where the hell I was and I was seriously injured.

I felt my throat swell, and my eyes blurry to begin with just about overflow with tears until I remember something. This is a dream. I took a deep breath and hurriedly wiped my watery eyes. Keep it together, dammit. Don't be so pitiful. Dreams are always fucked up- especially lucid ones. Taking in another breath I stood up; albeit slowly. My legs were still in working order, that was good, it meant I could walk.

I moved forward in a hobble.

"Okay maybe walking isn't the word." I mumbled with a smile. "And the talking to oneself begins." I added, revving myself up with humor. That nice feeling disappeared after a few steps forward. I stepped on something that wasn't all natural, and it had broke. It had also cramped up my foot a good deal.

"Oh no." I mutter looking down. There, on the ground, were my precious babies- or at least, what I could make out of them. I was blind, they were blurry, they looked like they were my glasses; as broken as they were. The glasses that made it possible for me to see clearly. "Can anything else go wrong?" I yelled to the surrounding area. Letting out the pent of panic, and frustration I felt at that particular moment.

I regretted it when a kunai suddenly embedded it self into my shoulder.

It surprised me into shock actually. I mean what about it wouldn't? (Then again, I could have already been in shock before and this is actually bringing me to a 'bout of clarity.) In any case, it wasn't there a second ago. Fast little fucker. I even stumbled back from the sheer force of it. Good to say that one of the straps on my bra were broken. Not only that, but the pain I'd been feeling, suddenly ebbed away. (Definitely shock then.)

Anyway I grabbed hold of the handle and- using my waning strength- I pulled the sharpened tool out of my body. It was a kunai. A _kunai_. I now had a pretty damn good idea on what was going on. I was having a ninja dream; which was always cool. Holding it up to study. I noted how deadly it looked with my blood glistening on the well kept weapon. Kinda cool actually.

Sound from somewhere ahead of me. I dropped the weapon without meaning to.

Oh boy, hands were nerveless.

"Who the hell are you?" a rather cocky voice demanded. He sounds familiar.

I refocused my eyes to the person... people? I'm seeing double. So blurry, I can only make out colors; Orange, blue...yellow? I'm starting to sway.

"Are you okay?" the guy(boy?) asked. I can hear the worry laced in his tone. Must have noticed my state of dress and the injuries. But that voice...I know that voice. Opening my mouth to reply I choke out a cough instead; crimson dribbles out of my mouth. Internal bleeding? I'm so going to die. I stumble. The pain was back and I now felt it incredible hard to breath.

"Hey!" The boy shouts in panic? I feel small but sturdy arms catch me as I fall.

"Dobe, what's going on?" The question sounds rushed and faint- it's another voice I recognize. It's also the last thing I hear before everything goes dark.

XxxX

"What are we going to do?" Sakura Haruno asked timidly, looking to Sasuke for some sort of guidance. They were in the middle of an exam for kami's sake. Sending out a signal would ruin there chances of continuing on wouldn't?

They were currently in a make shift den, out of sight from the other competitors. The first day had come and gone, and they had yet to come across any of the other teams yet. It was dark out now, and a small fire was burning to keep them warm. She turned her emerald-green eyes to the stranger before them, bandaged to the best of her ability, and unconscious.

It was pretty risky of them to do this. But Naruto had insisted. Saying something along the lines of it being his fault. And okay, the kunai wound was from his weapon but the other injuries? Not that she would have left the girl on her own. If Naruto hadn't insisted on helping the stranger, she would have. She wouldn't ever voice it out loud, but she was as surprised as Naruto when Sasuke agreed as well.

"We'll move in the morning." the Uchiha stated, onyx irises staring at the stranger with an intensity the pink-haired girl didn't understand. She assumed it was masked curiosity.

Sasuke, if he were the person to, would have congratulated her on being able to tell that much.

Thoughts were running through his mind a mile a minute. This girl, this stranger. He couldn't sense her. No chakra signature, nothing. Even with her right there in front of him. He was sure his teammates hadn't caught onto that yet. To busy worrying about her health. But what did that mean exactly? Was she really so good at chakra control she could suppress it as such- even during a precarious situation like this? And seeing that that is the case- with such a talent, what was she doing _here_? That kind of control went beyond genin, maybe even chuunin. Was she another village's ace in the hole? Was she an _enemy_?

He didn't know.

He wasn't even sure if tending her the way they were was even a good idea. But she nagged at something that he hadn't felt in years. A familial string that he thought long dead. It was a stupid thing to get caught in, he knew. Thinking about the faint resemblance she had to an Uchiha. Even though that resemblance ended at facial features and hair color. He was grasping at straws. But it also wouldn't be the first time a child was born out of wedlock either. Especially with some of the long-term undercover mission's nin tended to be sent on.

Maybe it was just the stress getting to him. This Chuunin exam was pushing him in ways he hadn't been expecting, and no matter that they were exceptionally young in the first place, he felt like he was falling short. That or he could just be lonely. He wasn't blind to the kind of support the others were getting from their families.

"We should try and get some rest. Stay up in shifts." he stated surveying his teammates. Out of the two he was more- he wouldn't say worried- but Naruto had been silent ever since the bandages had been put on. Sasuke was pretty sure it was because of the injuries the girl was peppered with. Concussion, a deep gash from under her right...breast...that ran around along her side to mid back. The best they could really do for that was make shift stitching. Which Sakura was semi-familiar with having stitched up clothes before- not that it was the same thing or anything, but she managed to make it work. She also stitched up the wound on her shoulder that Naruto had caused; it had thankfully been a flesh wound- albeit a deep one.

The girl also sported several fractured ribs, and a broken one that may have punctured a lung. As long as they didn't move her anymore then they already had, it should be okay, but then again- he was no medic nin; And bruises, a lot of bruises. The kunoichi rightfully feared internal bleeding. But since it seemed the black haired stranger was at the very least still breathing, they'd just have to watch and hope for the best. At least they all were prepared for the worst. A lot of blood had been lost, and one shift from that rib, she would end up drowning in her own blood.

"I'll take first watch then." Naruto volunteered.

Noticing the fire burning in those deep blue eyes; knowing he would needlessly fight for it, Sasuke and Sakura nodded in agreement and got as comfortable as they could. Traps had already been laid out throughout the perimeter of their hide-out.

When they nodded off, the blond crawls closer to the girl. He studies her labored breathing, takes in her countless bruises, her bound chest; He stares at his own inflicted injury the longest. He wonders if she had been with one of the other villages and her team had been literally wiped out during this part of the exam. He had heard this part especially, was pretty brutal. He honestly hadn't wanted to believe it. But she was living proof. It was hard to deny, and if they learned anything from this? Aside from his two teammates he could trust no one else; Other teams from Konoha notwithstanding.

He had to admit, it really said something that she had managed to get away from her attackers. But he didn't know if he could fully believe that scenario. She wasn't built like them. She didn't have that air about her. He couldn't really base anything on her physical appearance- appearances could be deceiving after all. So he didn't bother. He was more focused on the vibe she was giving off even in unconsciousness. Like a 'don't bother yourself with me, I'm no one of any importance'. It was kind of unnerving. He kept wanting to avert his attention from her.

Sakura had told them that the girl had two other tattoos on her body besides the one on her right hand. A butterfly on her right shoulder, an arrow under her left breast, and the weird arrow with a backwards bow on the patch of skin between her thumb and index finger.

He sighed.

She looked older then them, probably just as old as the instructor for this part of the exam, Anko? Or maybe closer to Kabuto's age. It was hard to tell. She was definitely taller than them and her hair kind of reminded the blond jinchuuriki of Sasuke's- although it was shorter, and her's didn't spike up in the back. The color was dark, black with that hint of blue. Her skin tone was something else though. It was tanned, dark, but not too dark, a few shades darker than his own skin actually. It was dark enough to be considered the darkest skin he'd ever seen. Everyone he's witnessed so far were either his skin tone or lighter. Her eyes were strange too. A dark brown that had glinted a dark reddish brown with the light. He had been the only one to see them. Sasuke had arrived when she passed out and Sakura had arrived seconds after that.

_**What's going on brat?**_ The bijuu within him rumbled from their bond. Naruto must have been feeling too hard again. The Kyuubi tended to feel emotions that were being focused on too much; hating it because they got him in moods that were completely random and against his character. Never failed to brighten a damp mood when he thought about it.

_I need a favor._ Naruto replied almost vaguely, brushing a strand of hair from the girl's face. He wondered what her name was.

_**A favor? Interesting. Asking a favor would entail that I'd get something in return, yes? One for one, that's how these things usual go. **_He was rambling... must have caught him in a good mood.

_**You actually asking for it is quite a treat in itself. Ask away, maybe I'll agree.**_ Kyuubi ends his little rant in an almost teasing note. But Naruto knew as well as he, that a favor could go a long way, and that he was excited about the prospect.

_There's someone here who really needs medical attention, and we can't do anything more about it. She won't make it the night with the state she's in. That being the case, I would like for you to heal her._ The blond stated leaning against the dirt wall. He didn't actually know if the Kyuubi could do what he asked. But since Kyuubi had decided to open their link he thought he'd give it a chance.

After all, just because they were in an exam where every team was for themselves- it didn't mean he could just be indifferent and let her die like this without even trying anything. Besides a favor for the Kyuubi would do him good too. He was honestly getting tired of the whining rants he was forced to listen to during the night. This way he could get something in return, and Naruto wouldn't be nagged at for a while. Win-win.

Silence.

He sat there, worriedly. Then again, maybe Kyuubi wouldn't do it just to spite him.

_**Hn... I suppose it's your kunoichi friend? Why not, I could use the practice. Wouldn't want to get rusty now. **_His voice rumbled again. Naruto frowned. Sakura?

_What? No, not her. We found this girl- she's the one I want you to heal. _He replied with mounting confusion. He looked between the two girls wondering how the bijuu could mix that up. It hit him like a rock to the face. Why couldn't he feel the girl's chakra? Was she dead? He reached out his hand, checking frantically for a pulse. Her breathing alerted him first. No, not dead. Was this some sort of kekkei genkai?

_**Oh, now that **_**is ****_interesting. _**Kyuubi returned, a smirk definitely could be heard in his voice. Apprehension dawned on the jinchuuriki. He didn't like the tone in which that was spoken. _**Okay. I'll help. And I won't even ask anything of you.**_

That cinched it. Naruto was about to cut off the link Kyuubi had initiated but it was already too late. He felt his awareness drain from him until he fell into unconsciousness. The damn bijuu... kami, he trusted too easily.

"Well would you look at that." Kyuubi whispered with Naruto's lips. Already, he was getting into a more comfortable position. This _possession_ wouldn't last long. The gaki was already fighting tooth and nail, he'd have to make this quick. He hovered borrowed arms over the prone body, violet eyes trying to scan what his probes couldn't. Cracking knuckles, he pressed cold hands to fever riddled flesh. Okay, Ribs needed repair... oh, especially that one- should get on that right away- a couple of cuts and... bruises. Definitely do able. Kyuubi smiled a crooked grin, sharper canines glinting with the little light afforded to him. Hm, unexpected innuendo. He brightened. He needed to get out more. This was doing wonders to his mood.

Firmly pressing his hands to the girls torso, he concentrated, letting his chakra swell and focus in his hands. The energy almost became corporal. When it positively burned in his hands he released it into the body. It spread like wild fire, immediately searching out the injuries he'd noted. Violet irises watched with veiled fascination as the broken rib mended, moving and stretching the ningen's flesh unpleasantly. The gash likewise threaded together, making the- what were those _stitches_?- unneeded. Bruises faded, until finally the gaki's kunai wound was all that was really left; bruises that were faint to begin with were left alone, they'd heal naturally.

He felt his connection weaken. Naruto was really throwing a fuss. He glanced at the injury again. Well it'd have to do. Letting go, he was roughly thrown back into his cage. He inwardly pouted, the gaki could have been a little more kind about it. Huffing in annoyance, Kyuubi settled for a nap. Blondie wouldn't want his company any-

_Slap me thrice and hand me to me momma_. A voice that didn't belong to Naruto spoke in utter awe and disbelief. Kyuubi stilled. Violet eyes slowly opening, a maniacal grin stretching across his face at the implications of this disturbance. His patient stood in front of him. Her eyes were an interesting shade of dark brown. With the faulty lighting afforded to him, her eyes looked more black then anything, but when caught in light it was as if a brown fire had emerged from the void. (He fiddled with the lighting just so he could see the variations himself). _Am I dead?_ She asked with honest conviction. He kind of found that cute.

_**Hello there. How are you?**_ He greeted finally, purposely not answering her question and practically giddy. He hadn't been expecting this when he chose to heal the ningen. And the gaki was right, she had no chakra signature. She was a weird one; he thought with outright fascination; standing before his cage, and showing no fear at his presence; not even noticing she was standing in ankle deep water.

She came closer to the cage, brows furrowed in deep thought.

_**Who are you ningen?**_

XxxX

Naruto shook himself, trying to clear his muddled thoughts and blurry vision. That stupid fox. Taking advantage like that. He sighed in frustration. Should have known that the bijuu was going to try something. Why the hell did he have to be so darn naive sometimes? He looked over the girl, and felt his mouth drop open in shock. Okay so the time Kyuubi was momentarily free was well spent. Her breathing was normal. Her bruises were minimal, and aside from the injured shoulder, he could actually get Sakura to remove the stitches on the girls side.

He wondered if Kyuubi was serious about not returning the favor.

XxxX

Orochimaru watched from the shadows; Curiosity shining in his amber shaded eyes. He couldn't see what the kyuubi brat was doing. In fact all he really saw of the boy was a bit of his blond hair. Which was a shame really. His current position was really the only real angle that allowed him to see Kohona's jinchuuriki. The others in team 7 were hidden from view. He had to applaud them for finding quite a marvelous hideout. If he hadn't been so intent on locating the young Uchiha he would have missed them entirely. He had planned on attacking them earlier in the day but for some reason they had veered off course. It had taken him quite some time to locate them again. The delay wasn't much of a hindrance, in any case.

He would attack in the morning.

XxxX

**A/N**

This was originally Kei's self insert, and because of such, it was one of the stories I had the most trouble with trying to figure out. Since I'm not Kei I'm just going to play in her sandbox with the Naruto characters that neither she nor I own. Should be interesting. :)

Thanks for reading!

Ken


	2. Chapter 2

XxxX

NIN: Ninja I'm Not

XxxX

I come back to myself with a nagging feeling. It's strange. For a second, I could of sworn I was laying on a bed not too long ago. I could have also sworn there had been a mask on my face. It didn't last long. A non-distinguishable flash that I couldn't wrap my head around, simply because it had come and gone so quickly. I want to shrug the thought away but I physically can't as I'm currently swimming in nothingness.

I let myself drift, floating about in unconsciousness.

The brief respite vanishes and I'm plunged into a cold limbo that settles deep in my core. My sudden panic locks up my lungs that seized as I tried for a deeper breathe. I don't understand, I really don't. Can I be awake now? A solid weight settles on my chest and the coolness of the appendages makes me realize that I'm not cold. I'm warm- with a possible fever? Whatever the case the touch is unwanted. I feel uncomfortable, exposed... vulnerable.

And if I am awake- who would do this to me? Fear is speeding my heart. I'm at my Aunt's, _who_ would _do _this?

I can feel my hand. Not knowing if I have enough strength, I get myself ready to try and dislodge the offending appendages. A weird tingly sensation sweeps across my torso, stuns me. The source of the (admittedly) pleasant feeling are those hands. The places that have been screaming with suppressed pain are the targets. Strange. Scenes flip through my mind- and- OH. The ninja dream. I could kick myself- the fear dissipates. I remember. Thank god. For a sec I thought I was being molested in my sleep.

Trying to move I find I can't- trying to speak amounts to the same conclusion- I can't. I've gone numb. Just great. Awake in a paralyzed body. Wonder what the dream dictionary thinks of that and it's relation to my psyche. I almost feel like singing to distract myself from the drivel my thoughts are wanting to start taking. Because really? My. God. If a sex dream starts from this point on I will have officially had the weirdest dream to date this week. And then I feel it. A nudge on the side of my head... or could it be my mind? Curious, I focus my thought on the nudge, and suddenly find that I've latched onto something. No longer laying, I open my eyes.

I'm standing in the middle of a sewer with bars at one end and darkness at the other. This may turn out to be the scariest nightmare I've ever had. If zombie's turn up that will just be the icing on the cake. Somethings shifting, and it's absolutely weird that I can _feel_ it- like physically. It's kind of how I'd imagine jello would be like- jiggling around.

It's weird... REALLY weird.

The shifting _force_ seems to be building so I start looking at my surroundings that much harder. I'm almost pretty sure a zombie is going to pop up out of the water and attack me dead. It's not a nice thought. I clench my fist in preparation for my death duel.

A red light zooms from behind me heading straight towards the bars in front of me. I deflate, hands on hips. Whew. Lifting a hand I fan myself. I was getting really scared there.

Air and light blew right through me and I felt myself waver. I don't have time to ponder the strangeness of my psyche (I do however have just enough time to make an estimated guess- this light is going to tell me my purpose... it seems so right) Only seconds after the emergence of the light- reminds me more of a red laser actually with the precision of a green laser- seems to solidify and it becomes... bubbles.

Bubbles? Bubbles with _eyes_?

I stared at the thing behind the bars with blatant fascination and childish glee. _Red bubbles. Big HUGE...red bubbles. _With _eyes. _Oh_ wow. _

_Slap me thrice and hand me to my momma_. Something's just hit me now... who's on the inside of those bars? It it me? The Bubbles? An even worse thought drifts across my mind. _ Am I dead?_ I tilt my head to the side, thinking out loud, then completely forgo the absurd notion. Pfft of course not.

_**Hello there. How are you?**_ The bubbles spoke to me. I forced back the mad urge to laugh completely ignoring the greeting. That had to be the deepest, growling voice I've ever heard- and they were asking how I was. The lighting dimmed and brightened. Confused I tried to search out the source but after a quick scan over the area I found I couldn't. I let that go. Too mind boggling for me. Lights without sources.

_**Who are you ningen. **_ Bubbles broke the silence and I stilled- hand frozen an inch or so from the cage. Huh... would you look at that. I was moving to bust a bubble. Dropping my hand to my side I looked up to what appeared to be the head of this bizarre creature; squinting while doing so, of course. Stupid blind eyes.

"Well that's a strange question." I replied swiftly. "There are a lot of things that make me who I am. Do you want to know all of them? Or do you just want my name?"

The thing looked at me with what seemed to be amusement. That in turn was amusing. I smiled back. Oh yeah I could pull the smartass when I wanted to.

_**You do not fear me. Why?**_

"I'm dreaming." I replied like the bubbles were slow. I had a sense of foreboding then- it had nothing to do with this damn dream either.

It laughed then; a full load bellow that just about burst my eardrums. Smile dropped. Really didn't like the feeling I was getting now.

_**I'm sorry for bursting that little bubble of yours**_, heh- bubble, _**but this isn't a dream. **_

I frowned. Doubts that had been surfacing, I squished down with a vengeance.

Silence.

Amusement is still evident in it's eyes.

"Isn't a dream?" I echoed detached.

No.

No, this has to be a dream. People don't just appear in a world filled with ninjas, big fucking trees, and random sewers- UNLESS in a dream. No. This was a dream- and because it was a dream; I was going to treat it as such. This bubbled thing be damned.

I looked into it's big violet eyes. My own flashing dangerously. I didn't want this creature to know it but, it had struck a cord with me. If this place was as real as home...than it brought up too many confusing questions that I wouldn't be able to answer. I took a step back.

"You don't amuse me anymore." I muttered in a barely audible voice. It started laughing again. I turned and walked away. When the darkness came back, I knew this was a dream. For one, bubbles just didn't talk and laugh, and for another...

It was all too impossible.

_This is a dream_.

XxxX

It had been a few minutes since the dobe had drifted off to sleep; A few minutes since Sasuke had been woken up to take over. There was a tension in the air, an uneasiness that the Uchiha was quick to pick up on. He glanced at the girl and was surprised to note that she already looked ten times better than when he went off to rest. He turned to look at Naruto, with questioning eyes. Did the dobe know how to heal people? No...that took too much chakra control, something the blond loudmouth had little of. He looked back to the girl in front of him. Was it a bloodline of some sort? It would explain his inability to sense her.

No. It would do no good to guess at the girl's abilities. They'd just have to hope that when she was coherent, she wouldn't try and attack them. The best they could do in that situation was hope to overwhelm her and get away themselves.

He sighed. This situation was troubling in more ways then just the delay it obviously was. Alone with his thoughts, and free to do as he will within reason, he turned the attention he could spare on their guest.

Being honest with himself she kind of looked like his mom. A younger, darker, version of his mother with shorter hair- but...she looked like her nonetheless. Or maybe a sibling. Hell- maybe a cousin.

"Who are you." he whispered. Voice skewed with troubled emotion.

The girl stirred slightly, freezing him in his spot. Did she hear him? His breathing hitched as he watched her eyes open; they were glassy and unfocused; They looked black and void-like, but with this light he couldn't really be sure. "Who are you." he repeated in a demand. Hand twitching, ready to whip out a weapon, with the slightest provocation. Those glassy eyes turned to him. She looked so lost.

He faltered.

"Wh're 'm I?" her voice was slow, raspy and weak. Even though he knew it was impossible, he had expected to hear his mothers voice coming out of that mouth; Soft, melodic, empathic- it wasn't.

"You're in the Forest of Death." He replied just enough for the girl to hear him. A long pause then a slight nod. "Now, who are you." he repeated as evenly as he could. He really didn't think that demanding her parentage at a time like this would be wise.

Her eyes had wandered after she had seen who was with her. The painkillers they had given her, must still be in effect, he thought vaguely; she was so out of it. Her dark eyes found their way to Naruto and an emotion flashed in those eyes too quickly to name. She must have remembered how she came to be in their care.

"...you...w'nt...m'name?" she turned her eyes back to him. Her breathing was still ragged. He nodded; the strangers name would do for now. "Names-s.. ha...na..."

Hana, that was a nice name.

"Rest." he ordered in a whisper. Hana cast him a small glare before she closed her eyes. She needed the rest more then them.

He didn't want to be to optimistic, but he didn't think they'd have anything problems with her. Of course that didn't mean they'd let their guard down any less.

Sasuke checked over her injuries, and had to stop himself from waking Naruto. Just what had happened during his watch? The only thing that would really hinder her now would be the residual pain she'd be getting from the shallower kunai injury and the faint bruising.

He settled as comfortably as he could against the walls of their den, chucking a few branches into the dim fire. It would be a few more hours until it was Sakura's turn for look-out.

The slight crackle of the flame was the sound that comforted him with his thoughts. It wasn't long until he found himself staring at Hana again.

All of a sudden, he felt so young.

XxxX

Sakura stared out the den's entrance; birds could be heard up in the trees above. The singing was the only thing she could hear; one of the many signs dawn was approaching. Already, it was becoming brighter out there. She glanced back to the girl, Hana, Sasuke had said her name was. She jumped at the dark irises staring back at her.

"Water." a raspy demand.

Rushing while trying to make as little noise as possible, she brought out the container. When she turned back, she was surprised to see that Hana was already sitting up.

"H-here you go." She said her voice wavering as she offered the drink to her. For some reason, this stranger intimidated her. She couldn't tell if it was because of the unwavering stare, the fact that she was practically all healed up, or because it was obvious Hana was older than any of them. The dark-haired girl took the refreshment without a word, and drank slowly, still staring at her with unreadable eyes. Not but seconds later, the container was held out for the pink haired teen to take back. When she had it in her grasp, it felt as if nothing had been taken from it. "you can drink more if you like." she offered weakly.

"You should wake them." Hana said instead, nodding her head to Sasuke and Naruto. She didn't move to get more water.

Huffing slightly, she turned to her friends, calling out for them to wake up. Now she felt stupid for waiting so long to wake them. When her crush opened his eyes, and Naruto was beginning to stir she turned back to their charge. For some reason she had expected the girl to make a run for it.

XxxX

When I had woke the first time, pain, I felt the pain again. Not as bad as it was before, but it was there. I didn't think much. Mr. Bubbles words were still echoing in my head. It was a boys words that stopped me from moving. He wanted to know the same thing the creature had. I had asked where I was instead; the Forest of Death. I recognized this boy. Even with blurry eyes, I could make out his handsome features. He was Sasuke. I could have almost smiled. But I felt so...out of it.

When he asked me again who I was, I asked if he just wanted my name. When I got the nod, I had to concentrate to get my damn name out. Shauna. It was nothing overly special. But as soon as I said it, his face had softened to a degree. Well I had to admit, it's nothing like their names, all Japanese and what not.

I watched Sakura turn back to look at me. She was tense. I couldn't blame her; from what I can tell, they're probably in the second part of the chuunin exams. I give her a smile before turning my eyes to Naruto. I freeze. It all hits me at once.

_Naruto._

Holy...fuck.

I take a shuddering breath. Which easily catches the attention of two of the three ninja occupants in this 'room'. Two because the blond was still half asleep.

"Are you okay?" a worried feminine voice.

I nod my head, looking in any direction that keeps the trio out of my sight. I've never had a realistic dream with them in it before. I was _this_ close to hyperventilating. Dear god. I knew who the hell the red bubbles were now. I glance to Uzumaki; who was currently looking at me with...some sort of emotion. It was the Kyuubi. I had been talking to the fucking Kyuubi. Not as bad as being friends with Nemises from Resident Evil, but- okay, this will work too. Dreams are too damn weird sometimes.

"We're leaving now." Sasuke stated with their gathered items. "You're coming with us until we can get to the Hokage."

I nod, and stand with relative difficulty. When the pink haired tween comes over to help, I give her a slight glare.

"I'm not completely unable to take care of myself you know." I state walking forward out of the den. There was no way in hell I was going to let a bunch of kids help me more than they had. I was 19 for frig'sakes. They were what...12? Sure I wasn't a trained shinobi, but I'd lug my own weight around. As long as they didn't choose to start jumping trees, I don't think my dream will let-...

_**BANG!**_

I'm weightless, soaring through the air. Scenery rushing by me, becoming but a blur of greens and blues. On to my next dream?

Darkness.

XxxX

I had waited, patiently, and was quite happy when young Sasuke came into my peripheral vision. He was looking in the same direction the jinchuuriki had been staring at. Intriguing really. When the girl on team seven took over watch hours later, I had lost interest and proceeded to deactivate their traps while putting up my own. With suppressed chakra I even managed to get close enough to put a trap near the entrance of their hideout. I was curious and attempted to look inside to see what these children were so intent on, but alas, even at such proximity I was unable to even catch a glimpse of the den's inhabitants.

Hiding yet again in my original position I waited for them to exit and that's when I saw her. A girl whose chakra signature didn't exist. She was curvacious, standing at approximately 5'7, and wearing the strangest attire I had ever seen on a person; a blood splattered flimsy tank-top, and red lined pants of some sort. Her looks on top of her obvious ability, had caught my attention. She looked like the Uchiha's mother. Just as she stepped out of their haven, the explosion of my trap went off.

A shame. The blast in itself would have taken out a regular citizen's limb off. Maybe two. And considering the blast was point blank, she was most likely dead. There went some one who would have been more than interesting.

Seconds later, Team 7 assembled before me, surveying the area; partly to look for their assailant and partly to look for their companion.

"Hana!" Sasuke shouted, searching almost desperately.

XxxX

Kyuubi watched from within Naruto. Even as the kit slept he had watched. This ningen. She actually believed this to be a dream. He had smelt it. When she disappeared, he had also noticed that she had gone in a way the kit never had. She had molded into her surroundings. Almost as if she were a ghost.

Through the hours he had tried, in vain, to contact this ningen. He wanted answers to questions. Questions that he wouldn't have bothered to ask anyone else because, honestly,he really hadn't found one interesting enough to bother himself with. But she was a strange one. Her smell was different. Human, but not like any human he'd ever encountered before. It was how he came to his rather hasty decision actually. He was going to keep her alive. Something he only did for the gaki because he had to. But for her he'd do it willingly.

He was getting bored anyway. Besides they had a bidding link coming to fruition, it'd be a shame to let it go to waste.

XxxX

**A/N**

SO mix ups- cause even I can tell that this seems to be setting up a Mary Sue, even though this was originally a self-insert (Kei RIP).

Why do they think she's so awesome?

One, she's older then them. She has the confidence a twelve year old wouldn't have (and yes they are raised in the whole ninja thing but this is including that and comparing it to someone in our world whose nineteen... hopefully you understand).

AND

Two, they haven't really had the time to compare notes as of yet; so they're just jumping to conclusions. Conclusions that have some plausibility in their world. Doesn't mean they're right.

Anyway, if there's anything else you'd like cleared up that doesn't blatantly give something away, send it on over and I'll do my best to clarify.

Ken


	3. Chapter 3

XxxX

Ninja I'm Not

XxxX

I am laying on my back- bloody, completely numb, and not to mention twitchy. The breeze blowing lazily over my cooling body feels heavy and time seems to be slowing. My breathing intake is absolute agony. Every inhale bringing forth violent spasms that had me seeing spots. Blood was on my tongue and I felt as if I were drifting.

The forest scenery is fading to black before jumping back into focus.

I don't know how long I laid there (it seems like forever) but for a moment, I was surrounded by a hospital room, and I was no longer laying on a ground surface but that of a hospital bed. A clear sound greeted me. Beeps. Steady and consistent; the room was blinding (even though my eyes were barely open) and light was streaming from the window to my left. It was all so blurry- but the smell... the smell was unmistakable. So clean and sterile. So much like a hospital.

I could hardly move- my body felt weighed down, heavy- and I wouldn't have moved if I wanted to. I felt exhausted. There was no pain... only a quickly overwhelming sense of confusion. I couldn't seem to wrap my head around the onslaught of questions springing at me. Where was the forest? Where were the injuries? Why was I in a hospital? Was this real? Was this dream?

I have to _wake_ up. I _need_ to wake up.

I wanted to panic but that's when surround sound came online and muffled, slurred voices reached my ears. The informal tones dragged on in incoherent speech- that for the life of me I couldn't follow (as much as I tried). That's also when I smelt it; a scent that I would always recognize no matter what. I struggled, gathering what energy I could to say it. To call out. Unfocused brown eyes, that were hardly open, rolled towards the person I knew to be there.

"Muh-...Mom?" I felt wet on my cheeks. My body slowly coming back to itself. (And that was a strange thing to think about ones body. As if I had left it before this moment.)

The person closest to me said something, I assume it was my name, it sounded a lot like it. I struggle to form a smile on my lips- two blurry figures come closer to me. My family. For some reason I desperately have the need to touch her- have her hold my hand. To keep me grounded. But maybe this is what all people feel when coming to in a hospital. Nevertheless this seemingly irrational thought persists, and I want to sob because she's taking too long. She's not _moving_ fast enough.

Just as my mom's about to reach for my hand- my vision about to focus- my chest tightens and fear grips me. _No._

It's _too_ late.

The monitor starts going erratic.

No-no-no- NO.

A flash of red before darkness enveloped me and then all was silent. For how long, I don't know. But the next thing I'm aware of is a beat; strong and loud. Different from the mechanical sound in the hospital. This one is alive, and I can feel it throughout my entire being. It takes me a few moments before I notice that the beat is the sound of my heart thudding in my ears. Thudding through my body.

It doesn't feel right and I fear something I don't quite understand yet. The feeling ebbs before I can discern why it's a wrong feeling.

I'm laying on the forest floor again and I blink open my eyes. Ugh, my head is aching in a way it has never done before in a dream- in real life, in ever. What _was_ that? I look around. The hospital room is gone. The sterile scents becoming wisps of a vague dream- unreal. My mom's scent clings to me. I sit up, pulling myself back together. It's easier this time.

I pat myself down, frowning.

Huh... I'm healed.

_**Hn... hurt already. You're worse than the gaki.**_ The voice from before. I can _feel_ the sogged up earth beneath me. Soaked from my blood. Does that make this more real? I wonder as I stand. Weird dream.

_Kyuubi._ I acknowledge; my vision, although bad to begin with is being strange. I give them a good rub and stop when I feel cool air more then I should. Taking in the state of my clothes I slump a bit. I look like I just got in the fight for my life and won.

Casualties? My clothes.

But it was workable with ingenuity. Whatever is left of my nightwear I tie together. The pants were salvageable and I now resemble a plaid wearing hooker. I slide a hand down my face. Just great.

_**You almost died.**_ The bijuu continued like there had been no pause between us. There was no amusement in his voice. I shrugged it off. If whatever he did was so damn taxing, he didn't have to. In fact I much prefer he hadn't. I have a feeling it would have been better for me in the long run.

On the other hand... there is no more pain, so I shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. Stretching out kinks and stiffened limbs I can almost believe Red Bubbles. Almost died, eh? Waving a hand in front of my face, I catch myself making a pleased sound; my vision has righted itself.

_Where are they?_ I asked absently, turning my ear to any sounds that may help me that much faster. I didn't notice that I had answered back without speaking aloud. How did I end up almost dying anyway?

I hear noise to my left, and when I look I see a straight path to it. Like something was sent fly- oh... OH. It hits me like a car door slamming in my face- very abrupt and unexpected.

_**To your - **_His answer cuts off much like the slamming car door.

"Kyuubi?" I called after a few seconds of silence. It's only then that I realize that I was basically conversing with myself.

Crazy Dream: 3

Me: 0

Well, option one seems the most promising- not to mention the most obvious. Without thinking about the- why am I bothering ?- I bolted for it. Running as fast as I could in that direction because I just remembered something. Orochimaru shows up in this part of the exam. And maybe, just maybe my inner psyche would let me help Team 7. Maybe it'd let me make some sort of positive difference.

God I was losing it.

Crazy Dream: 5

Me: -1

XxxX

Sasuke watched horrified as the man elongated his neck with a jutsu, teeth now fang-like. And he was unable to do anything. He was stuck again, exhausted, and pretty much pushed to his limit. He couldn't stop Orochimaru from casting that seal on Naruto. He couldn't protect his team. He had no chance to save Hana. This man was too strong for them. Too strong for him and he hated himself for that. He needed to be strong. But not just for his life's mission. He wanted to be able to protect the ones he'd come to reluctantly care about.

He waited and watched in fear as the head of this man stretched towards him. Fangs glistening with saliva. Then, just as it was about to reach him, just as he could smell the man's breath, a battle cry and the head veered upwards. The killing intent lifts instantly. Sakura runs towards him, kunai poised to try and protect him. He felt respect for her in that moment. As one they turn to the person who'd interfered and stopped Orochimaru from marking him. They froze.

Hana.

"Oh my god." the kunoichi muttered in shock. Their savior's clothes, although ruined to begin with, were now nothing but two strips of cloth.

Their stranger had managed to tackle their assailant without anyone even noticing her. Sakura noticed then what her teammates had noticed earlier; the older girls missing chakra signature.

Orochimaru, was quite honest to say, more intrigued than he had been earlier that day. This _Hana_, she was supposed to be dead by now. Yet here she was alive and well. Unmarked, and surprisingly feisty. Healing abilities as well as the ability to hide chakra signatures? He'd have to see what other kinds of tricks this girl had. Veering his head downwards, because why waste the energy it took for this seal?, he bared his fangs and managed to catch her in the face, on her right cheek.

Time stopped.

Well, it wasn't on her shoulder like he'd been aiming for... but it was just as well.

XxxX

My brain stopped working. I couldn't think and was left to stare blankly through a curtain of black hair not my own. Orochimaru's mouth was on my face and his body was sprawled over mine. A horribly uncomfortable position that happened because he didn't try to fight me off (like I expected) and instead grabbed a hold of me. I had flailed for freedom and failed. I wanted to scream. I wanted to _do_ something. To grab one of the kunai on his person and kill him. But I was paralyzed. Paralyzed with, not only what he was marking me, but also where the damn thing was being placed. When he unlatched himself. He whispered huskily into my ear and I managed a hiccup.

He chuckled, "Let's see what else you can do, ne, Hana?"

Hana... who the hell was _Hana_? ...You know what? It doesn't matter. After this- I'm staying away from ninja's. They bring nothing but hurt. Was it getting hot?

The sound nin lifted himself up, releasing his hold over my upper arms. The bastard left bruises, I just know it. He left me forgotten.

Good.

"Now dear Sasuke-kun, don't think I forgot about you." he called with a more than likely feral smirk.

Not so good. Bastard still wanted Sasuke. Not that I was expecting anything different but with Naruto out, Sakura weak, and Sasuke unable, Orochibastard had basically a clear shot to the boy. What I did would be for naught. Sasuke would go all power hungry or whatever and this pain that was building would be a consequence of me being stupid.

I think I might actually cry over this later. You know, after the hysterics over my situation. My inner psyche gave me the _freaking_ **Cursed Seal**.

Darkness wrapped me into an all-too familiar embrace and my pain followed me into the safety of bliss.

Dammit.

XxxX

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura whispered almost harshly, barely contained panic in her green eyes. "Hana has an extremely high fever and Naruto is still out from that jutsu. What are we going to do?"

Sasuke was shaken. He was. All he could think about was that the bite that Orochimaru had given to Hana, was meant to be given to him. What Hana was going through was supposed to be happening to him. This was wrong.

"Sasuke?"

"We'll have to wait until they wake up." He replied stoically, hiding the unease he felt. He had to be strong. Sakura was depending on him. He couldn't let her down again. "You should rest. I'll wake you in a few hours."

After everything the Uchiha didn't know what to do. So he had Sakura help him carry Naruto and Hana to another hide out. Not as good as their last one (though seeing as they were still caught unaware from the nin this hideout was even more out in the open), but it was shelter.

It was even more confusing- more fear-inducing- when their enemy left behind the scroll they needed when he vanished. It was obvious that he still wanted him and that he wanted them to advance to the next stage of the exam. Sasuke was definitely going to report these happenings to Kakashi. There was no way around it, how else would they explain properly Hana and her need for medical attention? Naruto's?

He couldn't think straight right now. He replaced the cloth upon Hana's head with a fresh one.

It wasn't even noon yet.

XxxX

They watched Team Seven. Determination shining in their eyes.

"Who are we supposed to attack again?" the girl in their group asked in a whisper. Her hard eyes switching from person to person in the younger group.

"The girl with no hitai-ate." the leader stated. "Our master wants us to test her abilities. Along with the Uchiha, but the girl is first priority. Nobody knows anything about her apparently, not even Kabuto."

"A waste of time." the other in their group spoke gruffly with disdain. "She doesn't look like anything special. Just look at her. Who walks into a place like this, dressed like that with no protection."

They all had to admit that the mysterious person looked nothing worth of any merit. Barely even dressed, with rags hardly even hiding her modesty.

"Even so, I do find it interesting that even now, she can still hide herself like she does." the girl stated. Each fell silent for a moment processing the words.

"When should we attack?"

"A few hours. He said to attack in a few hours."

The girl just about whistled then. To be caught unawares twice in the same day.

XxxX

Gaara had been walking at a sedate pace as his siblings walked just ahead of him. They were tense, and they were tense because Gaara himself was tense. He had felt something. A strange feeling that had hit him sometime in the afternoon. It was a foreign feeling. A warm feeling... a feeling that had shut up Shukaku. That had quieted Mother. And quite simply, he liked it. Curious as to what it was, he had changed directions, and headed to where this comforting feeling had sprouted.

That had been yesterday.

This morning though, while his siblings were still resting, the warmth had begun to fade at an alarming rate. Shooting open his pale mint-green eyes he turned to the direction they had been heading toward. Staring with a piercing gaze, he tried to decipher the meaning of it.

The feeling suddenly turned into a pulse. A pulse that he could feel all over, like his heart, but at the same time not. This pulse was slowing, flickering to nothing before coming back even weaker. He flared his chakra, and his siblings immediately woke, springing up into defensive positions.

"We're moving." he spoke, voice cold and monotonous. Temari and Kankuro made no protests as they quickly gathered their belongings. Without looking Shukaku's container sped off, moving faster than the laid back pace he sported since entering Konohagakure. Whatever this feeling was...he didn't want it to go away.

Kankuro and Temari followed soon after.

XxxX

A/N

Next chapter is going to be the one I wrote myself and not a revised chapter from Kei. God help me I hope you enjoyed the revised chapters. Still a bit confused? Review/PM and I'll try and clarify for you, if it doesn't blatantly give something away in this story.

Ken


End file.
